1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device that is able to be directly mounted on a body of a user or to be fixed to an object is becoming popular. A wearable electronic device may be mounted and used on a portion of the body such as a wrist, an ankle, a neck, a finger, a waist, a shoulder, or a head. Since the user does not need to grip the electronic device directly, an electronic device that is able to be fixed to an object is advantageous in terms of usability. The wearable electronic device is also advantageous in terms of mobility and portability. As an example of the wearable electronic device, a smart watch may have a fixing part (e.g., a strap) to be mounted on a wrist of the user. The fixing part may be detachably coupled to an outer housing of the wearable electronic device.
The electronic device may include an antenna for communication with an external electronic device. In the electronic device, an antenna may be mounted inside the outer housing.
An electronic device that is able to be directly mounted on a user's body or to be fixed to an object may have a small size. In the case where an antenna is mounted inside the outer housing, a space in which other elements are disposed may be insufficiently small.